


Day 64

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [64]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another chapter in John's POV, since we had to include the Sarah scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 64

"Morning!"

"Oh! Mor-"

Owww...

"See? Told you you should’ve gone with the lilo."

I'm fine...really....

"No, no, no, it’s fine. I-I slept fine. It’s very kind of you."

"Well, maybe next time I’ll let you kip at the end of my bed, you know."

Oh yeah....?

"What about the time after that?"

 

from the telly: "Experts are hailing it as the artistic find of the century. The last time..."

 

"So, d’you want some breakfast?"

"Love some."

"Yeah, well you’d better make it yourself, ’cause I’m gonna have a shower!"

 

"...it fetched over twenty million pounds..."

"This one is anticipated to do even better. Back now to our main story. There’s been a massive explosion in central London....house destroyed on Baker Street...As yet, there are no reports of any casualties, and the police are unable to say if there is any suspicion of terrorist involvement. Police have issued an emergency number for friends and relatives..."

Oh, God...Sherlock

"Sarah!! Sarah-sorry- I've got to run!"

 

At Baker Street:

" ’Scuse me, can I get through? ’Scuse me...Can I get through? I live over there..."

"Sherlock! Sherlock?"

Whew...thank God...oh...damn...Mycr-

"John."

"I saw it on the telly. Are you okay?"

"Hmm? What? Oh...yeah. Fine. Gas leak. Apparently."

"I can't."

"Can't?"

"The stuff I’ve got on is just too big. I can’t spare the time."

What??? What are you on about?

"Never mind your usual trivia. This is of national importance."

"Hows the diet?"

Greaaaat. In a strop...

"Fine. Perhaps you can get through to him, John."

"What?"

"I’m afraid my brother can be very intransigent."

"If you’re so keen, why don’t you invethhhtigate it?"

"No-no-no-no-no. I can’t possibly be away from the office for any length of time – not with the Korean elections so...Well, you don’t need to know about that, do you?"

"Besides, a case like this – it requires...leg work."

Twang.

"How’s Sarah, John? How was the lilo?"

"Sofa, Sherlock. It was the sofa..."

How? Did they learn this stuff at school???

"Oh, yes. Of course..."

"How...? Oh...never mind."

"Sherlock’s business seems to be booming since you and he became ... pals...What’s he like to live with? Hellish, I imagine."

Mmmmm...maybe ask another time??

"I'm never bored."

"Good! That's good, isn't it?"


End file.
